Framed images are often placed on walls and on top of furnishings. For example, artwork may be placed on a wall, a family photograph may be placed on a desk, and the like. These images may ordinarily be unlit, or lit by a light located on the same side of the image as the viewer. Nevertheless, there may be some instances where a backlit image is desired. Devices that may allow the display of a backlit image may be available. However, changing the image in these devices may be difficult and the devices themselves may not be suitable for all applications.